peace at last
by katmellark85
Summary: what would happen if Dumbledore knew that peter betrayed the potters and saved all of them before voldemort went to Godrics hollow? How will life be like for harry?
1. Chapter 1

Peace at last

(A/N) what would happen if Dumbledore knew that peter betrayed the potters and saved all of them before voldemort went to Godrics hollow? How will life be like for harry?

Chapter 1

"Peter, nice to see you. Do you want a drink?" Albus Dumbledore asked peter Pettigrew in his office on the 31st of October.

"If you're offering, what have you got?" replied peter

"I've got butterbeer, firewhisky, madam Rosmerta's best oak matured mead?"

"I'll have a firewhisky thanks Albus"

"Ok peter, now..." started Albus once peter started to drink "are you the potter's secret keeper?"

"Yes" peter said calmly

"Ok, now, are you working with lord voldemort?"

"Of course he is the most powerful wizard there is!"

"Have you betrayed James and lily potter? Have you told him the place they are staying?"

"Yes I am now the dark lord's most faithful servant! And there is nothing you can do he's on his way to kill all three of them! You can't save them Albus! We have fooled you!" said peter with a massive grin on his face, but Dumbledore didn't see it. He jumped out of his seat towards the fire and threw in a greyish powder turned to peter drew out his wand and ropes bound peter to his chair then said "he was your best friend". He then turned back towards the fire, stepped in and yelled "Godrics hollow!" and he disappeared.

"LILY! JAMES! Where are you? Come here please! Bring harry and your most valuable things! We have to leave! He's coming. I'll explain later, in my office. We need to leave. Now." Yelled Albus throughout the house

"Albus were just coming, I'm just getting our bags" said James potter. He was wondering how voldemort found where they were. _'He must of tortured peter. I hope he's ok' _James thought

"Ok Albus were ready, are we just going to your office?"Asked lily

"Yes, I will meet you there I am just going to get Remus and Sirius. I will be there in 5 minutes. Don't be alarmed at what you see there; just promise me you won't untie peter."

"Ok you have our word" replied James

"Now go before me" said Dumbledore, and with that they left James first with their things then lily with harry.

Once Albus arrived with Sirius black and Remus Lupin, James's best friends who called themselves the marauders, they all burst out with questions to why Peter is tied up to why Remus and Sirius were called into his office, but it didn't last long as Albus raised a hand and they all fell silent.

"Now, firstly to why peter is tied up, as James and Lily know, peter was the secret keeper for Godrics hollow, but what we didn't know is that peter was also a faithful servant of lord Voldemort, he betrayed you two" said Albus.

After a long wait Sirius turned towards peter and said "you just can't help yourself, can you? Always wanting bigger and better things, never happy with the people who care about you, you just want power, you saw that voldemort was getting stronger and you just had to go get some of that power, but what you don't get is that we are stopping voldemort and its working so you are either going to rot in Azkaban, or get your soul sucked out, or die. You sicken me."

Dumbledore let a few awkward minutes pass before continuing. "Sirius and Remus, do you understand why I had to bring you here too? You needed to know that your best friend was a traitor."

"He was never my best friend" said /Remus grimly. "I never trusted him I don't know if you know this or not Dumbledore but James, Sirius and peter are illegal animagi. They turned into an animal every month to help me. I never thought peter would be able to manage, that is why I said yes so I could spend more time with James and Sirius. You can't put him in Azkaban or he could escape by turning into a rat."

After Remus' speech, Albus said "yes I did know that you three were animagi, I can see out my window, even if I am getting older, and you are right Remus he can't go to Azkaban, so peter it is either the dementors kiss, or death. I think the kiss would be worse." He then walked over to the fireplace chucked in more grey powder then knelt down and put his head in the flames and then said "minister of magic; Cornelius Fudge"

Cornelius fudge, the minister of magic, was not expecting anyone this late at night and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Albus Dumbledore's voice coming from the fireplace. The voice said "Cornelius, you need to come to Hogwarts, now, peter Pettigrew has betrayed the potter's, don't worry I saved them, please just come" the minister then heard a faint pop the decided he'd have to go to hear the whole story

Once Albus' head got back to Hogwarts he heard a faint pop and saw fudge step out of the fireplace.

"Albus I need to hear the whole story" the minister said, anxiously "how did you find out?"

"when I first saw peter tonight I offered him a drink, all of the bottles had some veritaserum- the truth potion- and asked him if he was the potters secret keeper – which he would never of told anyone- then asked if he was one of voldemort's servant, and then I asked him if he betrayed lily and James, and he said yes. That is how I found out "replied Dumbledore with a disgusted tone

"He needs to get the dementors kiss. Tonight. Mr black, Mr Lupin would you help me take this scum back to the ministry?"

"Of course we will sir" replied Sirius

"once he has been kissed will you two come back here, it would be safer if you stayed here for a few days to make sure voldemort doesn't know where you all are staying, thank you" Dumbledore said before they left. "Now James, lily and harry, most of Gryffindor house are away for the holidays so do you want to stay in James' old dormitory? I'm sure all the 6th year boys are away. Lily I'm sure all the girls will be fawning over harries. I hope you will enjoy your stay. I will wait here for the other boys. Good night."

"Goodnight Albus" lily said before giving him a hug "thank you for saving us."

"It's really ok lily. Now you three need to go get some sleep it has been an eventful night, and it looks like harry needs some sleep. Now off you go."


	2. Chapter 2

heeeeeeeeeey guys I'm sorry i cant think of anything else to write on this story so i am just going to publish it now. sorry if you have been waiting for the next chapter

sorry again

katmellark85. :D


End file.
